Boats and Birds
by The Creature
Summary: songfic to the song "Boats and Birds". 10/Rose/10.5, 10/Tardis.


**Lyrics to Boats And Birds** :

**_Rose POV_**

If you be my star  
><em>You are glitter<em>  
>I'll be your sky<br>_I am shades of gray_  
>you can hide underneath me and come out at night<br>_I'll make sure that you always feal loved when you are with me_  
>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>_I'm really just an accent to your brightness_  
>I live to let you shine<br>_You carried the torch in your hand._  
>I live to let you shine<br>_I make sure you are the one who gets all the glory._

but you can skyrocket away from me  
><em>I have nightares of you leaving me alone every night<em>  
>and never come back if you find another galaxy<br>_You have gotten bored of the Earth, I mean, you MUST have after all these years_  
>far from here with more room to fly<br>_Visit Gallafrey's empty space and grieve all by yourself, fly to a whole 'nother edge of the Universe_  
>just leave me your stardust to remember you by<br>_You should let some of that glitter go for me to have so I will always remember you_

if you'll be my boat  
><em>And then I'm here<em>  
>I'll be your sea<br>_after a few weeks a message brought me to Bad Wolf Bay_  
>a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity<br>_The water, reminded me of the sky before the smog, so blue_  
>ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze<br>_I would do anything for you, I would beg for you._  
>I live to make you free<br>I live to make you free

but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
><em>Almost as soon as you arrive to me you begin to fade from us<em>  
>and past the horizon till I can't even see you<br>_If you don't want to be found then... _  
>far from here where the beaches are wide<br>_...Leave me something to hold or at least to watch fade away..._  
>just leave me your wake to remember you by<br>_...other than this unfinished sentence that calls me back to you_

**Tenth Doctor**

If you be my star  
><em>You take me to places I've before only dreamed of<em>  
>I'll be your sky<br>_I will protect you from the world my lovely girl_  
>you can hide underneath me and come out at night<br>_You are the brightest light in the night sky_  
>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>_You are that glittering girl flying through the dark and frightening time vortex_  
>I live to let you shine<br>_I never want to be away from you_  
>I live to let you shine<br>_Shine on my star_

but you can skyrocket away from me  
><em>I only ever borrowed you and you don't really need me to fly you<em>  
>and never come back if you find another galaxy<br>_You can fly yourself wherever you want on your own_  
>far from here with more room to fly<br>_You might just leave me stranded on my own somewhere..._  
>just leave me your stardust to remember you by<br>_...please remember to come back for me someday_

**Tardis POV**

if you be my boat  
><em>If you carry me<em>  
>I'll be your sea<br>_I will at the same time carry you_  
>a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity<br>_My blue is a blue that has gone down in history_  
>ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze<br>_and all because you pushed me to be more than what I was_  
>I live to make you free<br>_come aboard and fly away with me_  
>I live to make you free<br>_To a new land where we are young_

but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
><em>you could have chosen her and left me<em>  
>and past the horizon till I can't even see you<br>_you do not really need a machine in the middle of each of your relation-uh-ship_  
>far from here where the beaches are wide<br>_Bad Wolf Bay, you could have left me there_  
>just leave me your wake to remember you by<br>_Leave some glitter on my controls when you are gone for good _

_**Meta Crisis Doctor POV**_

if you be my star  
><em>I need something to hold<em>  
>I'll be your sky<br>_Can I hold you?_  
>you can hide underneath me and come out at night<br>_I used to glitter in the night_  
>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>_But now it's your turn_  
>I live to let you shine<br>_You are so lovely_  
>I live to let you shine<br>_How could I help create something so amazing?_

but you can skyrocket away from me  
><em>When I saw you together I thought that it was only another fling<em>  
>and never come back if you find another galaxy<br>_But then one night you come home and tell us the news_  
>far from here with more room to fly<br>_You are engaged_  
>just leave me your stardust to remember you by<br>_When you were younger you were my little girl who glittered and brightened my day_  
>stardust to remember you by<br>_Did you leave any glitter left on the top shelf of your closet for me to use to remember my little girl by?_

**_Rose POV_**

if you be my star  
><em>It has been a little over a century since you first told me to run<em>  
>star<br>_The medical advancements in this universe are much more like what we would think of as science fiction (for Earth anyway)_  
>I'll be your sky<br>_Paint the wood blue_  
>you can hide underneath me and come out at night<br>_Oh my glittering angel, we could not live forever_  
>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>_I have only meet one man who could do that, but he is nothing in comparison to you_  
>I live to let you shine<br>_Glitter on my star..._  
>I live to let you shine<br>_We've had a good run..._

**_Meta Crisis Doctor POV_**

but you can skyrocket away from me  
><em>the glitter has gone<em>  
>and never come back if you find another galaxy<br>_from your once shining eyes_  
>far from here with more room to fly<br>_I pick up your cold head _  
>just leave me your stardust to remember you by<br>_Hold it to my bosom and cry_  
>stardust to remember you by<br>_Where are you?_

_You Who Glitters In The Night..._


End file.
